


I Kissed A Human And I Liked It

by Psyga315



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e04, Episode: s01e04 Monument, Human/Demon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Blue Fangsdidsay he was gonna kiss the Bishop.





	I Kissed A Human And I Liked It

“Let me… kiss you!” Was what the monster said before his head moved onto the Bishop…

**SMOOOOOOOCH!**

“W-what?” The Bishop felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

“Woah. That was wicked. My fellow demons! Let him be! He is why we feast on humanity! And he has such smooooooth skin.” The demon said.

“W-what?” He was then given a parchment with some odd numbers on it.

“Call me.” The monster said as it waltzed out of the room, humming a song that was sung by a siren who would later grace the world under the guise of Katy Perry.


End file.
